


Život a smrt(i) Petra Máchala

by Tescont



Category: S čerty nejsou žerty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tescont/pseuds/Tescont
Summary: Co peklo schvátí, to už nenavrátí. Ale kdo neklesne na váze, ten do pekla nepatří. Jak dlouho může vydržet nesmrtelnost plynoucí z admnistrativního rozporu? A kdy se Janek uvidí s Petrem naposledy?
Relationships: Petr/Janek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Život a smrt(i) Petra Máchala

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon, fakt nevím co dělám. Ale téhle verzi, an rozdíl od té na tumblr, nechybí slovvesa. Yay!

Petr poprvé umřel, když opravoval střechu a ujela mu noha. Viděl všechnu tu parádu. Duše stoupající do nebes, obrovská brána, před ní vousatý dědeček v noční košili s velkým klíčem na krku a obří knihou v rukách. Nahlédl do ní a zamračil se.

„Ale tady stojí, že ses paktoval s ďáblem. Šup do pekla s tebou!”

Vejít do pekla bez pozvání bylo mnohem méně příjemné, zvlášť, když viděl, jak Jankovi i přes ohně pekelné sálající na plný výkon zmrzl úsměv na rtech. Ale zvážili ho a neklesnul ani o píď. Tak ho poslali zpátky nahoru.

Vousatý dědeček se tvářil velice rozmrzele a řekl, že se to ještě musí vyřídit. A Petr se probral na vlastní smrtelné posteli, čímž pořádně vyděsil babičku i Adélku a poněkud zmařil státní smutek.

Podruhé Petr umřel, když ho po cestě z města přepadli lapkové a on nečekal, že se ten pátý připlíží zpoza stromu. Andělské kůry zněly nějak slaběji, asi byli všichni nastydlí. Dlouhovousý dědeček jen zamával rukou, řekl, že je to v řešení a Petr stihnul ještě všem pěti nabančit.

Potřetí, když chytil podivnou nemoc a dva dny ležel v horečkách. Počtvrté, když se snažil sundat kůzle ze skalní římsy, nikdo netušil, jak se tam dostalo. Popáté, pošesté, podesáté…

Jednoho dne zaklepal na dveře Janek. Jedlo se, ale nepilo, a našli pro něj speciálně starý slamník, aby nemusel spát v peřinách. Ale stejně si nejlíp popovídali až večer, když už šlo celé stavení spát a oni seděli sami dva ve světnici.

„Hele. Je to složitý. Nahoře tě nechtěj a my tě vzít nesmíme, to je proti regulím. A věčně vracet smrtelníky, než si to administrativa vyřeší, to taky nejde.”

„No jo, ale co já s tim mám dělat? Co Adélka, jak k tomu přijde? Měla málem smrt, už když sem se vrátil poprvé. Občas… občas myslím, že ani nevěří, že jsem se vrátil já.”

„Tak,” Janek se naklonil ještě blíž, takže viděl každý stín svíčky, každý nový záhyb kůže, který Petrovi přibyl od posledního setkání, „mě napadlo. Nechtěl… nechtěl bys být taky čert?” zeptal se a zatajil se mu dech.

„Čert?” zasmál se ale Petr a zaklonil se. „A co bych prosim tebe asi dělal? Lucifer by mě beztak do dvou týdnů zas vyhnal, že mu kazim reputaci. Kdepak. A vůbec. Mařence je pět a malýmu Petříkovi teprv dva. Než na bude čase, tak se to vyřeší.”

Janek už nic nenamítal o společném chytání hříšníků, vaření v kotlích a přeměnách ve zvířata.

Vesele se bavili dál ještě dlouho do noci a s prvním ranním zvoněním se Janek vydal na cestu pro jednoho hokynáře.

Je třeba přiznat, že od té doby si na sebe Petr dával mnohem větší pozor. Tak jedna smrt na deset let. A většinou se mu je celkem podařilo udržet v tajnosti, takže se k žádným státním smutkům nikdo ani nepřiblížil. Dokázal elegantně vyřešit všechny lapálie kolem knížectví – sám se v těch věcech vyznal jako koza v petrželi, a tak nechal ve většině věcí rozhodovat Adélku. Dal si ale záležet, aby byli Mařenka i Petřík řádné vychováni a uměli i takové ty věci jako zeměpis a etiketa, zatímco on spravoval zámek a pomáhal, kde se dalo. A když přišel čas předat vládu dál, věděl, že zanechává knížectví v dobrých rukách.

Vrátil se domů, do mlýna. Staral se o hospodářství a Janek se stavil vždycky, když měl pochůzku. V pekle už byl za zkušeného čerta, který ví, jak se mezi lidmi ohánět, a přitom vypadal sotva o den starší. To na Petrovi už byl život vidět. A tak když šel jednou spát a přemýšlel, co všechno musí ráno zase udělat, a jak by si měl udělat vyšší postel, jinak z ní už možná nevstane, nebyl moc překvapený, když už ráno vážně nevstal.

______________________________________

Janek si připadal strašně, když mu řekli, že už veškerou administrativu vyřešili. Věděl, že se svým nejlepším přítelem se už nikdy neuvidí. Žádné lovení hříšníků a dlouhé hovory, vždyť jeden mrak je nadýchaný jako dvacet pořádných peřin. Když dostal za úkol přinést šenkýře z hospody hned pod zámkem, nejraději by přiložil sám sebe pod kotel. Ale služba je služba, musí jít.

Už jen překročit práh hospody vyžadovalo neskutečné sebezapření, co teprve, když si na lavici všiml malého Petříka. Malý Petřík už tedy tou dobou nebyl vůbec malý, naopak. Svému tátovi jako by z oka vypadl, zrovna tou dobou, když se s Jankem potkali. Janek by byl šel na jakékoliv jiné zapadlé, zaplivané místečko, jen kdyby bylo volné, ale ať hledal, jak hledal, v celém lokálu bylo na truc jenom jedno, přímo proti člověku, který vypadal tak moc jako On. Spolkl svou pýchu a šel.

„Mají tady skvělé pivo, nejlepší široko daleko. Byl by zločin si ho nedat,” prohodil Petřík. Měl i stejně pronikavé oči. A když Janek jen hučel v odpověď, pokračoval. „Víte, povídají se zvěsti o tulákovi, který sem jednou přišel. Objednal si jako pán, házel na zem zbůhdarma peníze a vždycky, když se ho někdo lekl, říkal, že není čert, že tak jenom vypadá.”

Poslední slova Janek přesně slyšel, jak by je řekl Petr. Byl tehdy celý špinavý, fousatý, utíkal před šibenicí… a přece mu pomohl tak, jako nikdo předtím. I když dostal jeho maminku do celé té lapálie. Tyhle vzpomínky teď bolely. Ale spolusedící očividně nechtěl nechat Janka utopit se v minulosti.

„Vždycky, když jsem nad tím přemýšlel, říkal jsem si… čerti, čerti. Dobře, tak jsou čerti, ale neměli by potom být i andělé? A jak by vypadali? Co by uměli? Dokázali by taky měnit podobu? Něco s vodou? Vadilo by jim peří?”

Janek nemohl věřit vlastním uším. Vždycky si myslel, že Petr nebude říkat určité věci. Sám viděl, jak čertům ztěžují práci. Proč vykládal svým dětem, že čerti nesnáší peří? A proč to teď tadyten jen tak vytrubuje do hospody?

„Jelikož potom by totiž andělé určitě chtěli mít na Zemi někoho, kdo by kontroloval, když se peklo splete. Aby nevznikaly problémy. Protože vyřešit takovou administrativní záležitost trvá alespoň, kolik? Dvacet, třicet let?” Petr Petřík se zadíval Jankovi do očí a Janek nemohl odtrhnout pohled. „Věděl jsi, že andělům tak vadí srst?  
Jestli ti ten ocas zase spálej, tak už se mě tak snadno nezbavíš.”


End file.
